


You can read it?

by DaintyCrow



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, One Shot, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Ein alternatives „Ende“ zum Film Arrival





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“You can read it?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620150) by [WolfaMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon). 



Sie wird es ihm heute sagen. Noch sieht sie ihm dabei zu, wie er ihre gemeinsame Tochter durch die Luft wirbelt. Wissend, wie es ausgeht. Vielleicht könnte sie einen Tag warten.  
Dann sieht sie ihn in der Nacht mit einem Blatt in der Sprache vor sich. Seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Die Brille fest in seinen Händen haltend.  
„Ian?“  
„Du wusstest es.“  
„Du kannst es lesen?“  
„Ich habe seit kurzem diese komischen Träume. Und ich höre dir beim lehren zu und endlich verstehe ich es. Ich … ich muss nachdenken.“ Er steht auf.  
„Du gehst und kommst nie zurück.“  
„Ich …“ Er kann sich selbst sehen, wie er aus der Tür geht und ein Leben als Single führt. Erschlagen von Arbeit. Für seine Tochter zu einem Roboter werden, weil sie nur eine Zeitbombe ist, bereit jederzeit hochzugehen. Sein Herz schmerzt. Ihre Sprache ist linear und die Dinge passieren in einer Reihenfolge. Aber … er weiß, ob er geht und es gibt viele andere Möglichkeiten. Falls sie sich in eine andere Richtung entwickeln. Seinen Kopf haltend, bricht er fast zusammen, als die Dinge sich zu ändern beginnen. Oder es ist ein Wachtraum. Sich zu seiner Frau drehend, sieht er, dass sie sich ebenfalls den Kopf hält. Sie starrt ihn an, während alles, von dem sie dachte, sie wüsste es, sich verändert. „Ich werde gehen und nach Starstuff sehen.“ Er geht die Treppen hinauf.  
Louise beginnt zu weinen.  
Er bleibt an ihrer Seite.  
Sie arbeiten gemeinsam daran.  
Es ist wundervoll.  
Es ist fantastisch.


End file.
